Internationals
by twilightobsessed14
Summary: After Massie moves to England she discovers that their already is an alpha ruling KISS! Not only that but she is determined to make Massie's life a living hell. Will Massie ever learn to like her new surrounding? Meanwhile across the Atlantic the PC is having problems of their own...Full summary inside PLEASE REVIEW xx
1. Summary

**Massie Block**: New Life, New Love, New Country, but can she make new friends? When the alpha of the hawtest clique in school is determined to make Massie's life miserable Massie must come to her old senses and take this battle alpha to alpha. Either that or she's more fried than Kentucky's Chicken.

**Alicia Rivera**: Trying to Fill in Massie's shoes is difficult. Especially when you've got tons of LBRs up your butt thinking they're your friends. Not only does she have to maintain the Pretty Committee but she is also missing her friend.

**Dylan Marvil: **Marvilous Marvils are taking Reality TV by storm but maintaining her new 'famous' persona is hard between swarming fans, cranky producers, and not to mention taking away her time with the Pretty Committee

**Kristen Gregory: **Loves being on the Soccer Sisters and soon becomes their all-star player but when a catastrophic event causes her to lose it all Kristen is forced to look at life from a different perspective.

**Claire Lyons**: Is AHdoring her photography classes with Cam but missing Massie 24/7. Not to mention it seems the Pretty Committee is already in shambles can she put it back together again?


	2. Chapter 1

_London Heathrow Airport_

_Sunday, 16__th__ of January_

_9:30am_

"So it's basically pretty simple. Just takes a while getting used to I remember when I transferred over from primary school I was quite nervous" James was saying as he and Massie walked through the gate from the airplane that led into the airport.

"How bad are the uniforms?" Massie asked.

"Ehm well personally I don't think they're that bad but a lot of the girls think it's unfair that we get to wear trousers and they have to wear skirts" James said.

"What are your friends like?" Massie asked.

"The mates? They're like my brothers we've known each other since reception I think they'd really like a lass like you" James said.

"Massie! Massie!" Kendra could be heard calling her daughter.

Massie groaned "well I'll see you at KISS then."

"See ya and it was nice meeting you" James said winking and Massie couldn't help but feel faint as she walked over to her parents while holding Bean in her arms.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Kendra asked.

"Um it's no one mom" Massie said.

"OK well let's go we still have to pick up our 8 bags of luggage and Isaac is picking us up at 9:45" Kendra said.

"Isaac is back?" Massie asked.

"Yeah? We didn't tell you? He and Inez came back and moved with us. They've been getting the house squared away for the past week so when we come most of it is ready."

"That is AHmazing!" Massie whipped out her IPhone and texted her friends.

**Massie:** Just landed in London! Met a B-hawtie named James on the plane 3

Alicia responded first

**Alicia: **Ehmagawd! Just like what Hermia said! We miss u already Mass!

**Dylan**: Amen! But srsly this stupid producer is drying me insane he told me that I can't eat any more sugar because it makes me too hyper BS!

**Kristen:** ugh school 2morrow ull b here in spirit 3

**Claire:** Todd is balling his eyes out since u left lmao…stalker much? Miss u ;P

Massie sighed as she could feel the sense of relief that her friends would still consider her the alpha even if she was MIA (Missing in Armani).

_BEEP!_ The sound of the moving belt with everyone's luggage startled Bean and she jumped from Massie's arms.

"Bean! Bean! Come back!" Massie shouted as she chased after her dog.

"Massie come back here!" Kendra shouted.

"When I get Bean!" Massie exclaimed angrily.

"Excuse me ma'am? I wasn't eavesdropping on your conversation but I couldn't help but hear your American Accent would you like to complete a survey for me?" a boy who also had an American accent, wearing glasses and had blonde hair and brown eyes asked.

"Does it look like I want to complete one of your surveys?" Massie asked brushing him aside. "Bean!" Bean!" she called as she didn't see a single black pug in sight.

Angrily she turned back to the 'survey boy' "Thanks AHLAWT!" she shouted.

"What? I have a can of beans right here. You wanna share them?"

"UGH!" Massie said and she sprinted past him accidently knocking over a boy standing next to a kiosk. "Ehmagawd I'm so-BEAN!" she saw her puppy in the arms of the boy and when she looked up she was shocked at who it was.

"Sorry I saw her running and I picked her up hoping maybe I would find you again" James said.

Massie smirked "Thanks."

"No problem" James said as he smiled with his dimples.

"Massie!" Kendra shouted again.

"Ugh! Sorry I have to go again bye" Massie walked away from James wishing she could stay.

"I'm going to say it one more time no more wandering off! We're in a foreign country and until we get to the house I don't want you talking to anybody do you understand?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah Whatevs" Massie said picking up her bag which she saw was next to a man dressed in a suit.

"Where is your car ma'am?" the man asked politely.

"I think Isaac said he was here" William Block said.

The man in the suit nodded and loaded their bags onto an airport trolley.

As she walked out of the terminal into the car Massie could make out a group of girls standing there in school uniforms. They were giggling and laughing about some show called '_Downton Abbey_.' She felt her stomach curl again as she instantaneously missed the Pretty Committee.

After they climbed into the car and were reunited with Isaac Massie took a look at their new car, a Black Bentley Mulsanne. While this was definitely the _hawtest_ car she'd ever seen she missed the familiarity of the Range Rover and wondered what the new carpools would be like.

Carpool…another word that made her desperately miss the PC. Ahbviously she was going to find new friends in London but nothing could ever compare to the Pretty Committee and what if her high standards made it that much harder for her to find quality friends in this place.

As the car continued to drive down the highways and eventually reached the City of Westminster which was where their new castle was. Massie half expected to see a bunch of people walking around like it was the 1920s drinking tea but then again the stereotypes were not always true.

The car turned onto a street with white houses that looked almost like private hotels. Massie could see several red "telephone boxes" which she remembered from the last time she had been in London…when she was seven.

In a way it kind of reminded her of New York City between all the busy people roaming around, double decker buses, and bicycle riders. Several younger children were walking past them on the sidewalk in school uniforms and Massie sighed how was she going to live with that?

The car pulled up to an exotic looking white building much like the others on the block.

"We're here!" William said.

"I thought we were living in a castle!" Massie said.

"So did I. But we did some more looking around and found this nicer house which I thought would be a lot easier and nicer than the castle" Kendra said.

"Whatevs" Massie said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and see your new room?" Kendra suggested.

Massie just looked at her and trudged up the stairs before opening the door. "MAGAWD!" she exclaimed upon entering.

There was a Persian Rug leading from the door to the staircase and a portrait of a Persian rug design on the wall. Another portrait was beside it and it looked like it was just of some random guy.

A shelf with 2 lamps and 2 draws was below the picture and across from that was the dining room which had an antique style bookcase and furniture, a chandelier, another Persian rug, and a portrait of a woman behind the table.

Massie could see the staircase and darted up it instantly forgetting how to be 'alpha' this house was AHmazing…even more so than their estate in Westchester and _that_ had to say something…right?

When she got to the first landing she could see a room that had a 60 inch HD plasma TV and an even larger Persian rug with a bunch of old furniture that Massie remembered was in the guesthouse and some of it was from her old house.

There were huge grey curtains and the walls were painted grey and it was the same thing in the adjacent room which was another library with the chairs that used to be in the Blocks' living room back in Westchester.

Massie walked up the second landing of the stairs and could make out an all-white bedroom and somehow knew it was hers.

There was a gorgeous view of the back garden, a huge mirror plus all the old furniture she remembered from her old bedroom. She walked over to the closet and wondered if it would be one of those really tiny ones like Kuh-laire's but she found it to be walk in!

She dived onto her super-soft bed and Bean climbed up with her and barked. After sitting in silence for a while she said "Bean, I think we're going to like it here."

**Sorry for short 1****st**** chapter…next ones will be longer anyway PLEASE REVIEW XD and be sure to check out The Second Generation Series (which this is a prequel to)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Octavian Country Day School (OCD)_

_Monday, January 17_

_7:45am_

"Alright girls line up!" Alicia Rivera called to her friends as they stood behind the building of Octavian Country day School.

It was the day that everyone returned from school after Winter Break and the Pretty Committee's first school day with Alicia as their alpha.

"I swear I must look at least 500 pounds in this outfit" Dylan Marvil said.

"Puh lease Dyl you are nawt fat" Alicia said assuring her newly appointed beta.

"Well in this outfit I am" Dylan said.

"Well I thought you said white makes you look thinner" Kristen Gregory said as she struggled to change out of the geeky outfit her mother forced her to wear.

"No it doesn't but the stupid producers want me to look chubbier apparently" Dylan said.

Did they say those exact words?" Claire Lyons asked.

"No" Dylan said.

"Then I doubt he wants you to look fat" Claire said.

"Whatevs…just take my word for it being a TV star SUCKS" Dylan said.

"It's not that bad…at least you'll get swarmed by LBRs asking for autographs" Kristen said.

"Speaking of stars how was your first practice with the Soccer Sisters?" Claire asked.

"Great! They put me on right offense right now but the coach said that if I improve she'll put me as center!" Kristen said.

"What time is it in England right now?" Dylan asked.

"I think Massie said it was five hours ahead" Claire said.

"We'll face time her during lunch now come awn we need to make our grand entrance" Alicia said.

"And you have to rate us" Kristen pointed out.

"Oh…right" Alicia sighed that was another strike against her. The rating was always done before school and Massie never would have forgotten that. Neither would a true alpha for that matter.

"Can I go last?" Dylan asked.

"Nope…as Beta you are first now let's see, white Burberry London Trench coat, Grey Prada Suede tampered pants, and tulle striped cotton top by Red Valentino. 9" Alicia said.

"Thanks" Dylan said brightening up a slight bit.

Alicia rated Kristen an 8.5 and Claire an 8. "Alright girls…ready?" she finally asked.

"Yep!" the PC chorused back.

"Alright we'll walk to the beat of '_When I Grow Up_' by the Pussycat Dolls got it?" Alicia said.

"Let's do this" Dylan, Kristen, and Claire said.

_When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

The front doors to Octavian Country Day School opened and in walked Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

The whole school watched in shock as they expected everything to be totally different without Massie there but surprisingly everything looked exactly the same. It was almost as if there was no Massie Block to begin with.

A bunch of seventh graders ran up to Dylan asking for autographs as they had seen her on _Marvilous Marvils_ which had received 4.5 stars in its first episode.

"Um I have a question" a sixth grader asked Alicia.

"Yeah?" Alicia said expecting the girl to ask how she was so gorgeous or how she planned on dominating the school or something like that.

"Who's going to be the alpha now that Massie's gone?"

"Excuhuse you?" Alicia asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I _said_ who is going to be the alpha now that Massie's gone. You know, Massie Block."

"I'm nawt an idiot ya know? FYI _I'm_ the new alpha now scram!" Alicia barked amazed at herself for handling the situation quite well.

"Girls! Girls! Everyone go to class let's go! I know you're all excited to be back" Principal Burns said coming through the hallway and the girls all rolled their eyes.

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all walked to their classes and Alicia mouthed 'meet up at lunch.' To which the girls nodded.

Claire looked at her schedule which had been changed for the second semester and saw that she had yoga now.

She chuckled at the humiliating memory of when Alicia had painted red paint on her and Dylan had sent her to the wrong room (the yoga room) where Massie was waiting. Now as she recalled that time she couldn't believe that those girls had all now grown to be her best friends.

Originally, Claire was worried if she would even remain in the Pretty Committee now that Massie was gone and wondered if Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were forced to like her because of Massie but those worries quickly faded when the girls met up at Alicia's house the day earlier to get their outfits back together.

Claire remembered the time about a month before Massie left that she had started a revolt with Layne to start a new Claire-a. That only worked for one day when Massie was absent and the next day she returned and made sure she had her alpha grip right back on track.

As the memories continued to flood through her brain she couldn't help but think _'I have to tell Mass about this later_' but she quickly realized that that wasn't exactly a possibility because she'd have to wait a while until she spoke with her friend due to time zone differences.

Claire tried not to cry and instead began to sing in her head _'raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.'_

The long hallway seemed to last forever but eventually she found her class and as she stood up straight and walked into the room she felt a renewed sense of confidence.

_The New Green Café_

_Monday, January 17_

_12:30pm_

"Ehmagawd I swear if I had to sit through another one of Ms. Vole's lectures about food and nutrition I might've died right on the spot" Dylan said.

"What was she saying?" Kristen asked.

"I don't about how quote 'eating more than 3 servings of carbs a day is unhealthy like bitch I'll eat what I want when I want screw off!"

"She's so annoying" Claire said.

"I know but wait until you hear this!" Alicia said.

"What?" the Pretty Committee asked.

"OK so that girl Peyton Lowry, the one who thinks she like the best thing ever which ahbviously she isn't. So anyways she was like 'Excuhuse me other people need to get through the door' because I was checking my phone to see is Massie had texted me and then I said 'well you're going to have to wait' so Peyton's friend turns to her and is like 'excuse her for being a bitch she's just jealous' Can you buhlieve that or what?" Alicia said.

"Jealous of what?" Claire asked.

"Probably because we're more popular than she'll ever be" Dylan said casually.

"Point" Alicia said.

"Speaking of bitches Kori Gedman has been being a major one to me lately" Kristen said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Probably because I got accepted to the Soccer Sisters and she didn't" Kristen said.

"Tell her to turn her hunchback around and suck it up" Alicia said.

"Whatever I don't want to be mean" Kristen said.

"You're probably doing the right thing" Claire said.

"Where's Layne? Usually she comes up to us and asks about our current 'status updates' or whatever" Kristen said.

"I don't know nor do I care" Alicia said.

"Harsh" Dylan said.

"Maybe a bit" Alicia said smirking.

Suddenly the chorus of Justin Timberlake's _Suit and Tie_ came from Alicia's purse.

"Who is it?" Kristen asked.

"Aidan…I wonder if anything's ever going to come of it" Alicia said.

"We should go over to Briarwood and flirt with the ninth graders over there" Dylan said.

"Yeah they're probably pretty hot if I remember correctly" Kristen said.

"You know me…I'm with Cam and don't plan on leaving him any time soon" Claire said.

"Come awn Kuh laire it's not like you're going to marry him" Alicia said.

"So what? I'm with him now and I don't want to upgrade I thought we established that" Claire said.

Alicia frowned, if _Massie_ was still alpha, Claire would probably be a little bit less defiant but whatever.

"I don't think I can focus on guys right now" Kristen said.

"Soccer" Dylan burped.

"Ewww!" Alicia said.

"While I would say the same it is true" Kristen said.

"Count me out too" Dylan said.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because I'm a star!" Dylan said in a high pitched voice.

"Ugh!" Alicia said cackling.

On the inside she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed…was she really that insignificant? Was there going to be no more 'alpha' in the group anymore?

**REVIEW PLZZ XD! **


	4. Chapter 3

_Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School_

_Tuesday, 17__th__ of January_

_08:15am_

"Isaac I'll be fine…really, you don't have to come in with me" Massie said as she tried desperately to convince her over-protective driver that as a thirteen year old girl she didn't need him supervising. Walking into a new school with your parents as if you were a little kid would already be an 'LBR alert' tied right to her head.

"Sorry Massie but I promised your parents I would see that you got situated at your new school" Isaac replied simply as he got out of the car and opened the door for Massie.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and could feel the banana muffin she ate for breakfast doing flips. Well there goes the theory that bananas were supposed to be 'nerve-calming,' though never in a million years would she admit that she was nervous.

_RING! RING!_ The bells from the school could be heard loud and clear from the Blocks' car and Massie nervously stepped out.

KISS had a very strict uniform policy and for the girls (including Massie) that meant wearing a navy blue blazer with the emblem of the school sewn in the upper right, a white short sleeve undershirt, a navy blue tie with sky blue stripes, and lastly a grey jumper dress. Also for girls the middle button of the blazer had to be closed.

"_Ugh I cannawt believe I actually agreed to wear this stupid thing!" _Massie thought to herself. _'Maybe I can talk it over with the Principal person.'_

As she strut confidently into the building trying to pretend Isaac was not lingering behind her she surveyed the girls. Most of them would obviously be tens just based on their looks and not on their clothes were English girls just naturally this pretty?

"Excuhuse me!" a girl said in a harsh English accent.

"Sorry" Massie mumbled as the girl strut by her and was joined by her friends who giggled.

"Massie!" Isaac called and gestured to the office of the Principal 'Headmaster Wyleshire.'

Almost immediately after Isaac and Massie sat down the headmaster came out from his office and looked down through his glasses. "Miss Massie Block?" he said in a flawless voice.

"Yes?" Massie said immediately.

"Come in for your new student orientation. Are you her father sir?" Headmaster Wyleshire asked turning to Isaac.

"No I'm the uh butler" he said.

Headmaster Wyleshire frowned, "Alright sir well you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like but I'm afraid I must speak with Massie alone."

"Alright?" Isaac said as he turned around and Massie was lead into the office by the headmaster.

"Why hello Miss Block and welcome to Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School. This is a very strict and exclusive private school in London and we do not tolerate ANY misbehaviour. Please follow along while I read our code of discipline." Headmaster Wyleshire proceeded to read off the rules for the school. "So how are you liking London so far?"

"It's definitely AHmazing" Massie said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm going to pass out your schedule. Now, here at Knightsbridge Isle the school day is from ten past eight in the morning until a quarter past four in the evening" Headmaster Wyleshire handed Massie her schedule and ushered her towards the door before telling her to enjoy her time at KISS.

Massie looked at her schedule and saw that she had mathematics with Mr. Mildres first period. She just hoped maybe they made math a little bit more fun over here than they did at OCD and hopefully James would be in her class.

As she felt the nerves building up in her stomach she decided to walk to the beat of '_Wannabe' _by The Spice Girls.

She knew that by walking in late it would automatically make her look like an LBR but she decided maybe it would make her look kind of cool or whatever the British terminology for that was.

"Yes Miss?" Mr. Mildres seemed to ask after she walked into the classroom.

"Oh hi, I don't know if the Headmaster told you about me but I'm Massie Block" Massie said confidently.

Mr. Mildres frowned again, "Yes I believe Headmaster Wyleshire mentioned about a new student coming from America" he snorted "what was your name again?"

"Massie Block" Massie said as she stood up straighter trying to show both her teacher and the class that she was an alpha.

"Well Miss Massie why don't you take a seat in the back next to ehm…Jessica" Mr. Mildres pointed towards the back where a girl with wavy shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, and an annoyed expression on her face as she huffed while she moved over so Massie could sit.

"Ugh what an ass" Massie muttered.

"That's less than what you are" Jessica muttered.

"Excuhuse you" Massie said back.

"Let me guess you were some sort of queen bee over in America well over here that role is already taken" Jessica said.

"Bye you?" Massie snorted.

"No…but one of my best friends" Jessica said.

"Ladies, I know you want to get socialized but unfortunately we have work to do…actual work" Mr. Mildres said as Jessica turned to Massie and smirked.

Eventually Massie managed to make it through math as she tried to ignore the bitchy girl sitting beside her and the ass of a teacher she had.

When the sharp ring of the bell rang Massie gathered her notebook and pen as she walked towards English class with Mr. Thomas which also wasn't easy but definitely easier than math. At least she didn't have to sit next to Jessica.

"Now Massie here in England we spell encyclopedia, encyclopaedia" Mr. Thomas had corrected her as the class was doing a spelling activity. Massie could only sit back and take it as she looked like a dumb LBR in front of the whole class and on her first day.

Following English she had Break period and then Geography before going to lunch.

The canteen (cafeteria) might as well have been empty. Even though about a hundred or so students were seated at tables chatting with their friends Massie knew none of them. She tried to search and find for James but it was no use he wasn't there. Maybe he was in one of his classrooms studying since that was an option during lunch.

Now she knew how Kuh-laire must've felt on her first day at OCD when Massie and the Pretty Committee weren't being exactly nice to her…the Pretty Committee just thinking of them filled Massie with longing for her friends.

She tried to find a girl who was maybe sitting alone but there was none of that. There were some co-ed tables but mostly boy tables and girl tables. If she were at OCD and had nowhere to sit people would've gone the extra mile for her but Massie needed to remind herself that she was in KISS not OCD.

She ended up walking over to a table with three girls who had uniforms that looked a little more exquisite…as if they had decorated them specially.

"Hey" Massie said to the girls sitting down.

The girls looked at Massie as if she had three heads "what are you doing?" one of them asked.

"She probably doesn't know that this is an exclusive table…listen to the way she talks" another said.

"Excuhuse you…who do you think you are?" Massie demanded harshly.

"We're the Queens of Hearts…now if _you'll_ excuse us Maysee we've got some things to do. Oh look here comes out fourth member right now. Hey Jess." The girl said.

Massie turned around to see Jessica from her English class walking over and pushing Massie off of her seat.

As the Queens of Hearts laughed Massie decided she had no choice but to walk away calmly. As she walked out of the cafeteria she felt as if she had no option but to pull a Cady Heron…go to the bathroom and eat in a stall…alone.

_16:15pm (4:15pm)_

The sound of shoes running down the pavement filled the outside of KISS and among the students was Massie who felt pretty proud of herself for completing day 1 of school in London. While it hadn't exactly been a success she found it to be rather amusing to herself that she had been able to handle it all pretty well.

"Hey! I remember you!" a familiar voice shouted from behind.

Massie spun around and saw _him_…the one who she had been looking for all day. "Ehmagawd hey!" she said.

"I reckon I'm not in any of your courses or else I would've seen you, am I correct?" James asked.

"What grade are you in?" Massie asked.

"I'm in year nine aren't you?" James asked.

"I'm in year eight" Massie said.

"Aren't you thirteen?" James asked.

"Yeah" Massie said.

"When's your birthday?" James asked.

"August 31st, why?" Massie asked.

"That's why. Your birthday is the cutoff date. That sucks" James said.

"Where I used to live it was December 31st."

"Yeah I think it's because we start on different cycles I dunno Anyways need an escort home?" James asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" Massie said batting her eyelashes and stuffing her phone into her KISS handbag. She'd 'forgotten' Isaac was coming to pick her up.

"So you like London so far?" James asked.

"I guess. But it's wayyy different than Westchester."

"I see that" James said smirking and Massie's heart fluttered as she could see his AHdorable dimples.

"Did you have Mr. Mildres last year?"

"Yeah…he's a bit of a pain in the arse why?"

"He's my mathematics teacher and let's just say he wasn't exactly the nicest."

"Yeah he's strongly opposed to the American government so maybe that was why he was a bit harsh on you. He's certainly one of a kind" James chuckled.

"Ugh seriously? I thought we were all past this!" Massie groaned.

"We are…just Mr. Mildres seems to be living in the past."

"So I see" Massie said.

"Mrs. Williams the Science teacher is pretty nice though right?" James said.

"Yeah, it's probably because she's young and not all old and grumpy like the other teachers" Massie said and James chuckled again. "What?" Massie asked.

"You just say whatever comes to mind don't you?" he asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Massie asked.

"No…not at all. Hey wanna see something cool?" James asked as the two turned the corner on Brompton Road and walked towards the Knightsbridge Tube Station.

"Um…OK?" Massie said and picked up her phone to text Isaac that she would be home a little later than expected.

James swiped his oyster card twice and told Massie to follow him as they sprinted to catch the next tube which was going towards Hyde Park Corner.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked.

"You'll see" James said smirking slightly.

The train stopped at Hyde Park Corner and James and Massie got off and walked down the long winding street until Massie could see a building that looked like something out of Washington DC. She could see gates and a golden figure on top of them and as she approached she could see a fountain.

"EHMAGAWD NO WAY!" Massie practically shouted.

James smirked again "you can't say you live in Knightsbridge and never been to Buckingham Palace."

"It's so close!" Massie said.

"Well this is Westminster don't forget" James said.

"It's so much better in person than the pictures" Massie said.

"I thought you'd like it" James said.

"Well you must know me well even though we only met like what two days ago?" Massie asked.

"Something like that" James said.

Massie decided that yes, while the day at school wasn't totally great she was here at Buckingham Palace with a B-hawtie who had taken her there. She had been through worse before and decided if she could get through that then she could find a way to face the Queens of Hearts at school tomorrow. They would need to learn a little something that could only be taught by Massie Block and that was 'don't double cross the alpha because she can and she _will_ ruin you.'

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! **


	5. Chapter 4

_Nice Ice, Ice Skating Rink _

_Friday, January 20 _

_6:30pm_

"Come on Kris, just try it!" Claire called to her friend who was sitting just outside the rink drinking a bottle of water.

"No way…If I fall and break my leg or something my coach will kill me!" Kristen said.

"Trust me if I haven't fallen on my ass already then I'm pretty sure you're safe" Dylan said.

"Geez Dyl when will you get off the whole fat kick already?" Claire asked.

"Did I even mention the words 'fat' and 'me' just now?" Dylan said.

"No" Claire said.

"Exactly."

"Are you guys just going to just stand around all night? Or are you going to come with me and show these bitches what we're made of" Alicia said skating over to her friends.

"You have to admit Leesh it's kind of not fair since I mean you _are_ a dancer" Claire said.

"So I could teach you?" Alicia said.

"Aren't we all supposed to skype Massie tonight?" Dylan asked.

"She told me tomorrow morning" Alicia said "it would be more convenient with the time zone and all."

"Whatevs you could drag me by my luscious locks and I still wouldn't skate out there without looking like a total dope" Dylan said.

"Sorry Leesh but I have to agree with Dyl on this one" Kristen said.

"Fine…so what do you guys want to do?" Alicia asked hating to admit in defeat once again.

"Can we go to that new self-serve yogurt place?" Dylan asked.

"Ehmagawd YES! They have a gummy dispenser there so I can have froyo _and_ gummies at the same time!" Claire said.

"Again with the gummies Kuh-laire?" Alicia asked.

"Yep" Claire said with a devious smile on her face.

"You and Cam must've shared a lot of those this week" Dylan said smirking.

Claire blushed "it's a mere possibility."

"So that's it you guys don't want to be here anymore?" Alicia asked.

Dylan, Kristen, and Claire looked at each other "not really" they said.

"Alright so we'll go to that yogurt place I'll call Dean to take us" Alicia said.

"K" the other girls chorused.

Normally Alicia wouldn't have given in so easily but the last two times she did that were also the last two times Massie was 'out-alphaed' her. If Alicia failed this time there would be no Massie to come back and save the Pretty Committee.

The girls walked outside and put their skates back in silence the mood in the air was tense and it was as if they all knew it but were deciding to look past it.

A couple of high school boys walked by and whistled at the girls "I wouldn't want to get stung by those hot bitches" one said.

"Excuhuse you but I'm not dog so please refrain from whistling at me" Alicia said flirtatiously.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Nevermind" Alicia said.

"What are you lovely ladies doing out here all alone?" the other boy asked.

"Waiting for a bunch of hot guys like you to come pick us up" Alicia said.

"Really?"

"Nah we're just going to get ourselves some froyo and are waiting for our escort to pick us up" Alicia said.

"Froyo" Dylan echoed.

"What grade you girls in?" the third boy asked.

"Does it matter?" Alicia asked at the same time Claire said "eighth."

"We're in tenth grade" the first boy said.

"What school?" Claire asked.

"Abner…why you thought we went to that stuck up 'Briarwood'" the boys said in a mocking voice.

"I figured not" Alicia said.

Just then Dean came and beeped the horn signaling the girls that he was here so they said goodbye to the boys and climbed in.

"Alicia, how many times have I told you never to speak to drug dealers?" Dean asked.

Dylan, Kristen, and Claire giggled as they watched Alicia roll her eyes and put on a mocking face "Ah lawt Dean but those guys weren't drug dealers."

"You can't trust everyone you meet" Dean said.

"Geez he must've had no friends as a kid" Alicia muttered to Kristen who was sitting next to her and they both cracked up.

"Am I driving you girls home I suppose?" Dean asked.

"No we're going to White Rabbit Froyo" Alicia said.

"Alrighty then" Dean said as his car sped off into the night.

_The Rivera Estate_

_Alicia Rivera's Bedroom_

_Sunday, January 22_

_4:30pm_

"Log on, log on!" Kristen said excitedly as she ran into the room still in her soccer uniform.

"I'm already on…we're still waiting for Massie to log in. You'd think she didn't want to talk to us" Alicia said.

"Well I will call her all night if she doesn't get on skype ASAP" Dylan said.

"She's on!" Claire said as she pointed to the green 'online' dot next to Massie's name and just as they were about to click her name to call her Massie's incoming call came through and the girls hit 'accept.'

"EHMAGAWD HEY!" Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire shouted.

"HEY! Ehmagawd you have no idea I miss you guys sooo much" Massie said.

"We miss you too Mass" Alicia said.

"Yeah we need someone back here to tell those LBRs off" Dylan said.

Massie laughed, "They harassing you?"

"DYLAN! DYLAN! COME SIGN US MORE AUTOGRAPHS!" Kristen and Claire shouted and pretended to be the seventh graders who swarmed Dylan daily.

"Life is beautiful" Dylan shrugged.

"So tell us who is this James kid that you mentioned? "Claire asked.

"Ehmagawd he's the one Hermia predicted but 10x better than ever imagined. He's a B-hawtie and he's ahdorbz…even more than Landon" Massie said.

"Do you have any pics of him?" Alicia asked.

"Sadly no…I will soon" Massie said.

"Have you met any 'British alphas'" Dylan asked in a posh accent.

"Ugh not yet…they're all just a bunch of LBRs but I'll fix them up in no time" Massie said.

"If they're anyone that can turn an LBR into a glamor girl it's you Mass" Claire said.

"Well you would know Kuh-laire" Massie said smirking.

"How's your new castle?" Dylan asked.

"Well it's actually not a castle it's more of a mansion-building. But it's AHmazing…when you guys come you each could have your own rooms it's that big" Massie said.

"Damn" Kristen said.

"I know right…so who's moved into my house btw?" Massie asked.

"No idea we haven't been over there since you left…well Kuh laire has" Alicia said smirking.

"What? Todd and Tiny Nathan practically forced me! Todd even said that he wants to build a memorial to you I'm like 'no you creepy weirdo.'"

"Tell him that we are never, ever going to be together" Massie said.

"Believe me I've tried" Claire said.

"So what kinds of stores are in London? Anything good?" Alicia asked.

"Ehmagawd yes! There's a Prada, Armani, Chanel, and like five hundred more designer places literally a block away from my school did I luck out or what?" Massie said.

"Definitely" Kristen said.

"So how is your new school anyway? Do you guys have to wear uniforms?" Dylan asked.

"Yup…hold on brb" Massie walked away and a few seconds later returned with the new uniform she was required to wear for school.

"EW!" Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire shrieked.

"I know right I mean do they think I'm some schoolgirl from the 1960s or are they just too stuck in the past?" Massie asked.

"Ugh I don't even know how to answer that" Alicia said.

Massie just laughed and said "I really wish you guys were here right now."

"We wish you were here" Claire said.

"Yeah but if you guys were here we would definitely rule London" Massie said.

"We've already ruled OCD" Alicia said.

"And now _you_ are currently ruling OCD" Massie corrected.

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all looked at each other and weren't sure if it was just them or if Massie was just acting weird.

The Pretty Committee had a long conversation for a while until Massie needed to go since she had to go to bed so the other girls said their goodbyes and logged off.

"Sounds like she's ahbviously having fun" Kristen huffed.

"Yeah really she doesn't need us" Dylan said.

"Maybe she just wants to show us that she's OK" Claire suggested.

"Puh lease Kuh laire" Alicia said. "_You_ are ruling OCD I mean doesn't she know that I'm not the best alpha there is? I really am trying I really am."

"You're doing fine Leesh but maybe we took our alpha for granted sometimes" Dylan said.

"Damn right" Alicia said.

"But still I mean she doesn't have to sound sooo happy that she's there without us" Kristen said.

"She said she wished we were there" Claire pointed out.

"Yeah but she's telling us how we would rule London if we were there and what amazing stores are there and how she 'really lucked out' Lucked out by leaving us?" Alicia said.

"Maybe she was just trying to be positive" Claire suggested.

Alicia, Dylan and Kristen just rolled their eyes while Claire (who happened to notice the gesture) just decided to shut her mouth and hope her friends would stop making everything all about them.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	6. Chapter 5

_The New Block Estate_

_Monday 23__rd__ of January_

_07:50am_

Massie walked towards the bathroom and checked herself out in the mirror if the Pretty Committee was here they would have rated her at least a 9.5 but that was only to be nice. She looked like an 8.5 and with the stupid uniform on there was no way to change that.

Her bathroom cabinet was scattered with her cosmetics and makeup which were ultimately also rendered practically useless because KISS had a strict makeup policy, 'only a minimum amount and not overly caked on' was how the rulebook put it.

As her thoughts switched over to her new school she realized it wasn't that bad overall. Sure, she still didn't have any new friends yet but that was bound to change sooner or later. Her only problem…The Queens of Hearts a bitchy clique who had been Massie's life miserable since the day she came.

As her first week at KISS progressed things had only gotten worse the clique's alpha, Rebecca had nicknamed her 'Massive Block' claiming that she was so fat that she blocked the hallways so no one could walk through it.

Rebecca also called her 'Massive' because Massie was American and made fun of _that_ at every single opportunity she could and the rest of her clique just followed.

After each day of school Massie felt worse and worse maybe this was how Gawd was punishing her for being so awful to all the other girls at OCD (especially Kuh laire when she first came).

Her teachers weren't making things so easy for her either especially her English teacher. Massie was constantly spelling words wrong and using grammar incorrectly.

Now she was quite confused, all her life she had thought of herself as a 'mega alpha' someone who no one could mess with or bring down. Now as she was here in this other country away from everything she had ever known Massie realized she was everything she thought she wasn't.

She might as well have been kicked in the gut and left to die. Without her popularity and 'alphaness' she was nothing…just plain old Massie Block. _'NO!_' Massie shoved the thought out of her brain and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"I am an alpha. I am perfect. The Queens of Hearts are dumb LBRS and they cannawt stop me." She repeated to herself out loud at least 4 times until she finally believed it.

"MASSIE, we need to leave for school!" Isaac called to her from down the stairs and Massie grabbed her 'KISS' handbag and walked down the stairs pretending she was a celebrity just making her debut in a new country. She decided to do a 'restart' at KISS.

"Where's Mom?" Massie asked.

"She's out walking in the park nearby" Isaac replied.

"Oh…OK" Massie said since there was no way she could ask Isaac to take a bad sushi day and let alone have him say yes.

So instead of complaining and thinking negatively (which would only lead to her getting wrinkles and that would so nawt be good) Massie decided to try and relax because after all if Kuh laire was able to push through going to a new school so could Massie.

After she climbed into the backseat of the Blocks' new Black Bentley Isaac started up the car. It seemed as though he was having a bit of trouble adjusting to the driving laws in London plus having to have the steering wheel on the right and driving on the left.

Cars passed by on the street and people bustled about the streets for their morning commute. Everything seemed so alive yet Massie felt completely dead inside.

"So you think this beats Westchester?" Isaac asked.

Massie wanted to close her eyes and teleport back to Westchester if she could but instead she just bit her lip and said "I'm a New York girl…always have been and always will be."

"I take that as a no then" Isaac said. "You know I felt that way when I moved from Vegas shortly after I met your father but now that I think about it moving to Westchester was the best thing that ever happened. It's tough now but I have a feeling you're going to learn to love London and same with me for that matter."

"Whatevs" Massie said.

The car continued to move along and she could see college kids going to the Imperial College who all looked so happy (well not happy) but they looked like they knew their future. After a while the car turned right and Massie could see the shops with the designer stores which she had excitedly described to her friends yesterday on video chat.

What was she thinking? Did she honestly think that she could fool them? What if she had? Then where was she left? If they thought she was the fearless alpha she always was then technically she couldn't turn to them for help. It was as if she had been closed off and sent into a world of silence and exile.

"We're here…have a good day" Isaac said.

"Thanks" Massie muttered as she exited the car and onto the sidewalk.

Classes hadn't yet begun so students were walking around in front of the school and sitting around talking with their friends…great this meant she'd be sitting like an LBR unless of course she found James.

It didn't take long to spot his gorgeous black hair amongst a group of other boys and she saw one of them nudge him and point in her direction. _'is my hair messed up,'_ she thought and then she saw him wave her over with his index finger and she walked over there with the grace of a butterfly.

"Hey, what's going on?" James asked.

"Not much…can they like let us sleep until at least eight thirty I mean we need more sleep!" Massie said.

One of the boys next to James chuckled "eight thirty? You mean half past eight?" he asked.

"Whatevs" Massie said but she felt her face turn slightly red.

"So you're the American James has been tellin us about" said another boy and James elbowed him.

Inside Massie was jumping for joy and didn't exactly feel as low as she felt earlier that morning after she heard those words.

"Depends on what he's been saying" Massie said playfully.

The boy laughed, "where in America are you from?"

"James knows" Massie replied simply.

"New Yorker" James said. "born and bred."

"Sweet! So you're from the city?" the boy asked.

"Just north of the city in a county called Westchester"

"You guys have states and counties? That must be confusing" James said.

"Not really why would it be confusing?" Massie asked.

"Because here our counties are sort of like the states over there" James said.

"Oh ok what county are we in now? Westminster?" Massie asked.

"This is the City of Westminster wait no isn't this in Kensington?" James' friend asked.

"Yeah because Knightsbridge is in both, right? I dunno but yea there are boroughs in the county of Greater London." James said.

"Like the boroughs of New York City" Massie said.

"Yeah exactly" James said.

"So what's your name?" James' other friend asked.

"Massie Block" Massie answered.

"Cute…I'm Charlie" Charlie said.

"And these two idiots are Tommy and Andrew" James said and Tommy and Andrew waved.

"Pleased to meet all of you" Massie said.

"When do you have lunch?" Charlie asked.

"In between third and fourth" Massie said.

"Rats! We have ours in between fourth and fifth" Tommy said.

But before Massie could say anything more the bell rang "I'll see you later lads" she said and chuckled to herself wondering if they thought that was totally stupid of her to use their terminology but as she turned around James just winked at her and walked away.

_Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School_

_The Canteen (Cafeteria)_

_11:50am _

After having the conversation with James and his friends and getting to know them all a little bit Massie had felt a renewed sense of confidence. The first half of her day wasn't as bad either, she had struck up a conversation with a girl named Kelsey in her Tutor room and didn't even pay attention to Jessica in math.

But now as she stood in the canteen she looked around and still had nowhere to sit. The other kids seemed to be mocking her but she knew it was all in her head.

So she paced the room looking for a place to sit because she realized standing there feeling sorry for herself was definitely not going to do anything and she had never really done it before so why do it now? Besides if these kids couldn't accept the AHmazing friendship she had to offer then they obviously weren't worth her time.

In the far corner of her eyes she could see a table of four girls and as she got closer she saw that they looked quite sad. Maybe all they needed was some alpha talk.

"Hey" Massie said sitting down.

Two pairs of blue eyes and two pairs of brown eyes stared at her in shock.

"Hi" said one of the girls who had straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"So what are you guys doing?" Massie asked.

"Eating lunch though I'm not so sure if you'd call this lunch" a girl with blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and light brown eyes.

Massie followed her gaze to the food on her lunch tray which looked like crap if you asked her. "At my old school in New York we had like luxury food and there were little shops in the café."

"You're from New York!? In America?" the third girl with wavy golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes asked.

"No she's from New Yorkshire. Obviously she's from America" the fourth girl with black hair and blue eyes said.

"When did you move to London?" the first girl asked.

"Literally last week" Massie said.

"So you've been going to KISS since last week?" the second girl asked.

"Yeah" Massie said.

"How come we haven't seen you?" the third girl asked.

"Maybe you're not in any of my classes?" Massie asked.

"I think you're in my mathematics class with Mr. Mildres" the first girl asked.

"First period?" Massie asked.

"Yup!" the girl said.

"So what are your names?" Massie asked.

"I'm Chloe" the first girl said.

"I'm Brooke" the second girl said.

"I'm Roxy" the third girl said.

"And I'm Layla" the fourth girl said.

"I'm Massie Block and it's AHmazing to meet you" Massie said and the girls smiled.

"Hey look its Massive!" Rebecca said with the Queens of Hearts behind her.

"Oh sod off will you Rebecca you're not the goddess that you think you are" Chloe said.

"And some little git like you is going to really say that to me?" Rebecca asked.

"Um Rebecca did we invite you to our BBQ?" Massie asked.

"I didn't know you were having one" Rebecca said.

"Well did I invite you to it?" Massie asked.

"No and I don't think I'd want to go" Rebecca said.

"Good then why are you all up in my grill. Take your fat ass back over to your little table and leave us alone K? Bye glad we had that little talk" Massie said.

"UGH!" Rebecca said as she snapped her fingers and her clique followed her.

"Is that part of some of your 'New York' attitude?" Brooke asked attempting to do a New York accent.

Massie chuckled, "where I'm from we battle things alpha to alpha."

Chloe looked at the other girls who nodded "after school today we were going to head on over to the shops down the road. Do you wanna come with?"

"Sure…what kind of shops?" Massie asked.

"We were going to go check out Prada since some of the new seasonal stuff comes out today" Brooke said.

"Well if Prada's involved then I'm totes in" Massie said deciding that with her new friends London wasn't as bad as she had thought and maybe like Isaac had said she would grow to love it…maybe even more than Westchester?


	7. Chapter 6

_The Marvil House_

_Thursday, January 26_

_7:45pm_

"Alright Merri Lee now let's get a shot of you calling the girls down to dinner ready and ACTION!" the director said.

Dylan watched from the hallway outside her bedroom door as she heard her mother call her and her two sisters down for dinner. Dinner used to be fun where no one was really around and Dylan could eat whatever she wanted. But now her mother made her only eat healthy and low calorie foods and Dylan hated it.

"DYLAN, did you use my hairspray again!" Dylan's sister, Jamie shouted from her room

'_CRAP!_' Dylan thought. She didn't even think her sister would notice after all she had only sprayed it two times but now come to think of it, it was more like four. "NO!"

"Well Ryan didn't so obviously you're lying!" Jamie shouted.

"Whatever" Dylan said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs, Part of her was worried as to what the producers would make her do for episode two as she now knew that if she didn't cooperate she'd be forced and hated even more.

But the more Dylan thought about it she realized that being in her own reality TV show wasn't that bad as a matter of fact if her mother wasn't stuck with a cranky asshole of a producer Dylan might actually enjoy filming her family reality TV show.

So like any other girl in need of a confidence booster or advice of some sort Dylan texted her best friend.

**Dylan: **filming now…any advice? Ps miss you xoxo

**Massie: **be urself Dyl that's my advice. Haha miss you too xoxoxo

After reading her friend's text Dylan just smiled to herself and started hum-singing _'I'm on a Roll_' by Stefano Langone.

"ANDDD CUT!" the director yelled.

"Miss. Marvil please put your phone away" one of the female producers said to her.

"Sorry" Dylan muttered and the producer just shrugged.

"Gosh Dylan stop making everything all about you" Ryan said.

"Did I say anything?" Dylan asked.

"Wait, wait, wait Ryan say that line over again with a little more sass. Same with you Dylan anddddd action!" the director said.

"Gawsh Dylan, just _stop_ making everything awl about you" Ryan said rolling her eyes.

"Did I say anything?" Dylan asked.

"Well you just tramped down here singing about how amazing you are like seriously" Ryan said.

"Someone's on their period" Dylan whistled.

"UGH!" Ryan said.

"Alright girls what are we fighting about?" Merri Lee asked pretending to have no idea what was going on as she sat down at the table with dinner (which was really made by the new cooking staff but the viewers didn't know that).

"Dylan is being an annoying little bitch" Ryan said.

"Yeah _and_ Dylan used my hairspray without asking once again" Jamie said.

"Pickles, do you have anything you want to say for yourself?" Merri Lee asked.

Dylan held up one finger as to say 'one second' and then she burped.

"EW!" her sister's shrieked.

"In my language that translates to 'Sorry not sorry'" Dylan said in an obnoxious tone.

"Well in case _you_ didn't know not everyone speaks 'stupid'" Jamie said.

"Correction, not everyone except you speaks stupid" Dylan said.

"Pickles, I hardly think that this behavior is appropriate so either you cooperate or you go to your room this instant!" Merri Lee said.

"But I am cooperating mother" Dylan said.

"See? Do you see what I mean?" Ryan asked "everyone thinks that she's such a sweet little angel but she's just a little bitch!"

"Watch your language" Dylan said.

"That is it young lady you have to make a choice. Either you go up to your room or apologize for your rudeness this instant" Merri Lee said.

Dylan just grumbled "I'm sorry."

"That's better" Merri Lee said.

After the Marvils had eaten dinner and Dylan and her mom were filming yet another scene cleaning up the dishes Merri Lee said "Pickles, what is up with your behavior lately?"

"What do you mean? I'm the same as I've always been" Dylan said.

"No you're not…you're been angry and lashing out and it's unhealthy" Merri Lee said.

"I think I just miss Massie" Dylan said.

Merri Lee sighed, "Well since I've noticed a change in your behavior and I feel as if you've been acting strange lately I've made an appointment to see a therapist tomorrow night at 7pm."

"I think that's highly unnecessary mom" Dylan said.

"I just want to make sure you're alright that's all" Merri Lee said.

Suddenly something else came to Dylan's mind. "Wait? Tomorrow night?"

Merri Lee nodded.

"B-b-but the sleepover with the Pretty Committee is tomorrow night!" Dylan said.

"Well I'm sorry your health and happiness comes first" Merri Lee said.

'_Health and Happiness, was her mom Oprah or something?' _Dylan thought.

Even though she was angry inside she decided to just give the producers what they wanted on this one and lash out again "UGH YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"ANDDDD CUT!" the director shouted.

"That was brilliant Dylan!" the producer said.

"I don't care what you freaks have to say I'm hanging out with my friends tomorrow not going to some therapist session!" Dylan shouted.

"Pickles…" Merri Lee said in a warning voice.

"Oh and Dylan you are allowed to tell your friends that you are unable to come because of filming however, you can't tell them _what_ you will be filming for the show understand?" the producer asked.

Dylan just grumbled, "Whatever."

_The Rivera Estate_

_Alicia Rivera's Bedroom_

_Friday, January 27_

_9:15pm_

"What does she think she's sooo cool because she's on a TV show I mean seriously?" Alicia said as she paced back and forth in her bedroom while Claire just watched and prayed that her friend would calm down.

"It's not her decision" Claire said.

"Whatever…if it was _Massie's_ sleepover she would've found a way to come but maybe I should just come to terms that I'll never be respected the way Massie was and btw this is nawt to be repeated to anyone do you understand Kuh-laire?" Alicia asked.

"Who would I repeat it to? But I honestly don't think it has anything to do with who's alpha we all know she's on a TV show and has to fulfill commitments" Claire said.

"Yeah but still I mean Kristen is already doing her soccer thing so she can't come anymore and now Dylan has her TV show and we know Massie is in England and you already have your photography classes so you're late every week. Maybe I should just disband the sleepovers" Alicia said.

"Am I too boring?" Claire teased.

"Totally" Alicia said smirking.

"Why are you so down on yourself? I mean why do you think you're going to be such a bad alpha?" Claire asked.

"Remember what happened the last two times I tried to become alpha? Well if that was a disaster then this is going to be a major one because Massie isn't going to come back" Alicia said.

Claire just shrugged "this is a new year though."

"True dat" Alicia said.

"So what do you want to do?" Claire asked.

Alicia looked from the floor to Claire then to her cosmetics kit before smirking "I would say we could give each other blind makeovers but that wouldn't be right without Dylan since I know how much she'd love that."

"We could watch a movie?" Claire suggested.

"OK" Alicia said then she realized how 'un alpha' that sounded. _She_ was supposed to be the ones coming up with the suggestions not Kuh – laire. "We're watching Paranormal Activity: 4"

"Um…I don't really like those kind of movies they kind of freak me out a bit" Claire said.

"Well that's what we're watching" Alicia said and Claire just bit her nails. "Joyce! Can you make us some snacks!" Alicia called to her housekeeper.

"Yes Ma'am will it be the usual?" Joyce asked coming into Alicia's room.

"Yeah, just not too much since Dylan and Kristen aren't here tonight" Alicia said and Joyce just nodded.

"Don't be surprised if I probably run out of the room screaming or something" Claire said.

"And the little piggy ran all the way to Cam's?" Alicia asked jokingly.

"Really Leesh?" Claire asked and Alicia just smirked.

Alicia put the movie in and Joyce brought them their food and for a while it seemed all was going well until one of the scenes scared Claire and her bag of gummies spilled all over the place.

"Attack of the bears!" Alicia shouted.

"NO!" Claire shouted and jokingly buried her face in her pillow.

"I am evil" Alicia said holding a gummy up to Claire's face and Claire just bit it.

"Die! Die!" Claire laughing

"You evil bitch!" Alicia shouted as she cackled.

"Girls! Is there a problem?" Joyce asked coming into the room.

"No…no problem at all Joyce" Alicia said.

"OK it sounded like someone was hurt" Joyce said.

"We're fine" Alicia said with a smirk on her face and Claire just rolled her eyes.

Alicia began to think back to the past and how she remembered when Claire first came to Westchester and how the whole Pretty Committee hated her. When Massie became Claire's friend Alicia was still a bit skeptical and the two never really hit it off…sure they were friends but never that close.

Now Alicia was seeing that Claire was actually pretty cool now that she was given a chance. Originally she had been afraid of the whole alpha thing but now as she thought some more Alicia realized that being an alpha wasn't about the amount of star power you had.

Being an alpha was about how much of an alpha you felt in your heart and how much you believed in yourself and right now Alicia felt as if she had exactly that.

**Please Review XD! **


	8. Chapter 7

_Starbucks Café _

_Sunday, 29__th__ of January_

_13:30pm (1:30pm)_

"Wait so you guys don't have to wear uniforms at your old school?" Chloe asked as she took another sip of her latte.

Massie nodded "not only that but we didn't have to eat shit for lunch it was like this place."

"Damn I wish KISS was like that" Roxy said.

"Well as long as Wyleshire is headmaster don't count on it ever being different" Brooke said.

Massie smirked "quick question for you guys."

"Yeah?" they asked.

"Is that Rebecca girl? Is she like the alpha of the school or something? Or is she just a bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else?"

"Rebecca? She's been like that since reception but-" Chloe began but Massie cut her off.

"Reception?"

"She means the year before year one" Layla explained.

"Oooh OK" Massie said "continue."

"She recruited the other three in year three when they started being all like nasty bitches and then when she got her first snog in the same year she was convinced she was better than everyone else. But yea she and the Queen of Hearts have been ruling KISS ever since then" Chloe said.

"So what? She just thinks that she's Gawd's gift to the world?" Massie asked.

"Pretty much" Brooke said.

"Ugh! I hate people like that" Massie said.

"Ditto" Roxy said.

"I swear if you say that one more time I will kick you straight in the arse" Layla said.

"Wow, aggressive much?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah really Layla do we need to sign you up for more of those courses on how not to be a bitch or wait, didn't Rebecca get that place shut down?" Brooke said.

"Are they, mean, or are they mean?" Layla asked turning to Massie.

"Isn't there a third option?" Massie asked innocently.

"Oh wow you girls are all ganging up on me I need to call the Queen!" Layla said.

"You guys have the Queen's number?" Massie asked.

Chloe, Brooke, Roxy, and Layla all looked at her as if she had three heads until Chloe smirked "yeah totally."

"Wow Chloe I think she was being sarcastic" Roxy said.

"You guys really thought I was that stupid?" Massie asked.

"Well you are American" Brooke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Massie asked.

"Nevermind" Brooke said.

"Oh that stupid stereotype well I can assure you we may be educationally dumb but at least there are people like me in that country" Massie said.

"Yeah or they'd probably be all dressed like farmers from Cornwall" Roxy said.

Massie had no idea what the hell her new friend was talking about but she laughed anyway.

"So what kind of shite, do you and your friends in America do?" Layla asked.

"Go to the mall-" but Brooke cut her off.

"What the hell is a mall?" she asked.

"It's like a place where you shop" Massie said slowly.

"We call those shopping centres here" Chloe explained.

"Oh, I never really got that I mean like both of the countries speak English so why can't we all just speak the same way?"

"We speak right…maybe it's your government" Roxy said.

"Roxy! Don't go all political again please" Brooke said.

"That's one thing you never want to do with me" Roxy said smirking.

"It's OK when Charlie does it" Layla teased.

"Who's Charlie?" Massie asked.

"The bloke who Roxy fancies" Chloe explained.

"Isn't he friends with that James kid?" Massie asked.

"Who James Webster? You know him?" Layla asked.

"I met him on the plane when I was coming here" Massie admitted.

"Yeah he's pretty cute" Brooke said.

Massie could only nod her head as she couldn't argue with that. She closed her eyes for a split second and thought to where she was last week…dreading to go to school and seeing anyone but in less than a week she had met some actually descent new friends and had been hanging out with them ever since.

Somehow there was still emptiness in her heart as she still longed for the pretty committee. She missed having their inside jokes and laughing at things she actually could understand.

It wasn't that she didn't like her new English friends she liked them fine and was sure she would grow to love them like the Pretty Committee it was just that they had all these inside jokes and would start talking about things Massie had no idea about and that made her feel a little…left out and that was a feeling that Massie had not only rarely felt before it was a feeling she hated to feel.

"So compared to America which do you think is better?" Chloe asked.

Massie chuckled, "I've only been here 2 weeks I'm still adjusting but I think I'm slowly learning to love London the same way I loved Westchester."

"You better" Roxy said.

"Actually I was thinking that the only reason I hated it was because of Roxy come to think of it" Massie said smirking.

"Up five!" Brooke said high fiving Massie and Roxy pretended to cry though Massie didn't know she wasn't serious.

"You know I was kidding right?" Massie asked.

"Of course I know you're not that mean" Roxy said.

"You guys should've seen what I was like in Westchester" Massie whistled.

"You must've been chased outta there" Layla said.

"Yeah they came at me with their tea and were like 'cheerio go to England bitch!"

"Ah yes and crumpets as well?" Brooke asked.

"Totally" Massie said loving the fact that she could be joking with her friends.

"What do you guys want to do after this?" Chloe asked.

"Wanna go back to my house?" Massie asked.

"Sure" the girls all said.

"Where do you live again?" Brooke asked.

"About a block away from the Hyde Park Tennis Centre" Massie said.

"Oh so right by Kensington Palace?" Layla asked.

"Yeah" Massie said.

"Let's go then" Roxy said getting up from the table and the girls cleaned up their stuff so it was as if they had never been there and set off for the New Block estate.

"Should I call my driver to pick us up or do you guys want to walk?" Massie asked.

"You have a _driver_?" Layla asked in amazement.

"Yeah all of my friends in Westchester had them" Massie said uncomfortably.

"Do you have a limo?" Brooke asked.

"No we have a Bentley but in Westchester I had a Range Rover" Massie said.

"Oh so it was one of those cars with the driver's seat all weird?" Chloe asked.

"No the driver's seat was normal the new car's is weird" Massie said smirking.

"Why don't we walk since we'll pass all the shops and you never know who you might see" Roxy said.

"True" Massie said besides she didn't exactly want Isaac hovering over her and her friends anyway.

_The New Block Estate_

_Sunday, 29__th__ of January_

_14:00pm (2:00pm) _

Massie led her new friends to her house which they were all amused by considering the fact that most people in London lived in flats divided in houses like Massie's and not the whole thing.

There was no one home besides Inez who greeted the girls with a warm welcome and informed Massie that her father was out with her mother but Massie didn't care.

"Holy Shite!" Roxy exclaimed after the girls had walked up the stairs and saw the Blocks' den.

"You would think that this was a castle or something" Layla said.

"We were actually originally going to live in a castle but then my parents moved here I don't even know the whole story but Whatevs" Massie said.

"Whatevs…I like that mind if I steal it?" Chloe asked.

"No, it's copyrighted JK" Massie said.

Just then the girls heard a shrill barking and the jingling of dog tags. Bean realized she was missing out on the fun and decided to come join.

"Omigosh, is this your dog?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah her name's Bean" Massie said.

"She's so cute! How old is she?" Roxy asked.

"Three going on four" Massie said.

"I wish I had a dog!" Layla said.

"You can consider Bean yours" Massie offered.

Layla laughed, "Thanks I think I will."

"OK girls I want to get down to business right now" Massie said.

"Snap" Roxy said and Chloe elbowed her.

"I was thinking as we were walking home what gives Rebecca to treat us this way right?" Massie asked.

"Right?" the girls all said.

"So I was thinking because in Westchester I used to alpha battle all the time. An alpha just needs another alpha and another clique to overpower her and who says that that can't be us…right?" Massie asked.

"Damn you've had enough of Rebecca's shite after one week you must be pretty irritable" Layla said.

"When I have to be I will be" Massie replied simply.

"So we're just supposed to kick Rebecca off her throne and just be alphas?" Chloe asked.

"It's not easy it's going to take some work. What you guys need is a little bit of 'New York class.'

"Are you saying Londoners don't have class" Roxy said.

"Nope, just that you need a dose of Westchester attitude because if we're going to dominate Rebecca and the Queen of Hearts we _need_ to be fierce."

"Oh please tell me you're not going to go all talk show on us" Layla said.

"You wish. Now the first thing is a good alpha clique needs an AHmazing name…floor is open to suggestions." Massie said.

The girls all sat in silence for a few seconds before Chloe said "what about ' Yorkies?' like Yorkshire or New York or something."

"That makes us sound like people who don't know what county we're in" Brooke said.

"You know me by now I'm not creative at all" Chloe said.

"What about 'Cheshire Kitties'? Because the county town of Cheshire is Chester and Chester as in Westchester" Brooke suggested.

"We shouldn't be trying to make it like we're from Westchester because then it makes it like we're rulers _there_. We should try and incorporate something with London into it" Massie said.

Roxy got a real thoughtful look on her face "what about the London Doves?" she said slowly. "Because Doves are supposed to be gorgeous birds or something and they're weightless or something like that it probably sounds stupid but whatever."

"No I think that's good I like it" Massie said winking at Roxy who smiled back. "All in favour of the London Doves?"

Chloe, Brooke, and Layla all raised their hands.

"Domination starts tomorrow" Layla said.

"You bet" Brooke said.

"To the London Doves" Massie said.

"TO THE LONDON DOVES!" the London Doves all said.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! **


	9. Chapter 8

_The Pinewood_

_Kristen's Bedroom_

_Tuesday, January 31_

_6:45am_

Kristen had endured a pretty tough soccer practice yesterday. Coach Blake had made the team run 3 miles non-stop, and Kristen had done many drills involving head-butting and her head was killing her.

Her mother had sensed that there was something wrong with her but just assumed that it was Kristen getting used to the insane training and Kristen knew she was right.

It was true that she definitely loved soccer but was it really worth being _this_ exhausted after just one practice? Besides with her first game coming up her team was counting on her and she was more excited than ever.

Still she felt as if something were truly bothering her. Like she couldn't quite put her finger on it, it was sort of like one of those moments where you were going to say something and your brain just suddenly forgets.

Or maybe it was because of everything changing so fast the life that she had known was transforming before her eyes. Kristen almost didn't want to but she couldn't help but compare it to the time where she found out she was 'poor.'

_Flashback_

_It was a cold night for May and Kristen was in third grade, a mere nine year old girl attending Scholary Apprehensive Day School or SAD as it was known to the students. It was an elite elementary school and most of the boys who attended SAD often went to Briarwood for middle and high school and the girls often went to OCD._

_Mr. Gregory was a famous artist which was why the family was so rich and was able to pay for Kristen's schooling. The family also lived in the Montador Building which was a building of luxury condos. _

_Kristen had been home doing her homework as her mother had always been strict about her schoolwork and as the clock ticked on and on her father still hadn't returned home from work and her mother was beginning to worry._

"_Kristen, why don't you…Oh there he is" Marsha Gregory turned around to see her husband with a sad slumped look on his face like he had just been punched in the gut._

"_What's wrong dad?" Kristen had asked._

"_Marsha, can I talk to you for a second" Mr. Gregory had said. _

"_Of course" Marsha had had a bit of a worried look on her face and Kristen being a person to notice things easily took this in._

_Nine year old Kristen watched as her parents walked into the family room that was decorated with its exquisite furniture and paintings done by her father. Suddenly she heard her mother start to cry and her father is saying he is sorry and he doesn't know what he did. Her mother is saying they need a good lawyer._

_Kristen had walked away from the threshold between the kitchen and den because if her parents had seen her it would've worried them even more. She was still confused but knew that something wasn't right. She walked towards her bedroom where her new kitten, Beckham was perched on her bed._

_She looked around at the walls which had reflected her personality perfectly with its sports designs on the walls and sky blue paint. _

_Kristen recalled how her parents had come in and told her that her dad had lost his job and that they were going to try and live in the Montador for as long as time allowed them and by the time Kristen was in fourth grade they had been evicted and forced to live in the Pinewood next door._

The point was Kristen's life was changing and curveballs were being thrown part of her wondered how much was worth giving up something she loved because she had heard of stories where people gave up everything for sports and she wondered if she really wanted to be one of those people.

"Kristen, come on you need to get up for school" Marsha said as she rushed into her daughter's bedroom already dressed for work.

"I still have a headache and I really don't think I'll be able to concentrate today" Kristen answered.

Marsha frowned, "Kristen, you know how I feel about you missing school."

"I know mom but I promise I'll ask Claire to take notes for me and ask her to bring me my homework" Kristen said.

Judging by the look on her mom's face Kristen knew she was about to give in any second. "Fine, but no television, no computer, and I don't want to hear that you went up to the roof to play soccer."

"Got it" Kristen said as she turned over in her bed and tried to get some extra sleep or at least make it look like she was.

She could hear her mom make herself breakfast and after about a half an hour, walk out the door before clicking the lock. Kristen's father was on yet another business trip trying to scout for a better paying job that would perhaps move them into a nicer place to live.

Beckham jumps onto Kristen's bed and the sound of his collar chains make a jingling sound that nearly startle Kristen as she is almost drifting off to sleep.

"Becks" she groans and Beckham just meows. "I can't believe I'm already this tired after only one practice…just one!" Kristen says and gets out her phone. Usually when she is down she texts Massie and knows that it is afternoon in England so it is the perfect time to text her friend.

**Kristen: **heyyy

**Massie: **omg hey! Takin bad sushi day?

**Kristen:** sorta

**Massie:** ? happened?

**Kristen:** soccer practice = tired

**Massie: **:(

**Kristen:** yea so ? up w u?

**Massie:** nm in music

**Kristen:** boring?

**Massie:** we're doing warm ups I think theyre singing a Shakespeare song or something

**Kristen:** Shakespeare didn't write songs Mass

**Massie:** w.e.

**Kristen:** smh

**Massie:** of course u r

**Kristen:** ? tht supposed 2 mean?

**Massie:** lol nvm g2g teacher is walking by xoxo

**Kristen:** bi

She was well aware of the improper spelling she had just used but was way too tired to care.

_Octavian Country Day School_

_Wednesday, February 1_

_8:15am_

"So Dyl, I cannawt wait to see the new episode of Marvilous Marvils tonight!" a sixth grader said as she walked by the Pretty Committee as they walked down the hallway.

"My name is Dy_LAN_ nawt _Dyl_" Dylan snapped and Alicia high fived her.

"Ugh wannabe much?" Alicia asked.

"So annoying now I know how you felt Kuh-laire after Dial L came out" Dylan said.

"I liked the attention!" Claire protested.

"Didn't it feel like they were invading your privacy a little bit I mean not just LBRs but basically everyone" Kristen said.

"Not really I just liked that people were paying attention to me" Claire said.

"Was that supposed to be directed at us?" Alicia asked.

"Totally" Claire said with a smirk.

"Ouch" Dylan said.

"So how was your day off yesterday?" Alicia asked Kristen.

"Ugh my head hurt like a bitch I swear if Coach Blake makes us do that many head butts in one practice I will kill someone."

"Isn't that illegal?" Dylan asked.

"No" Kristen said not being able to hide her laugh.

"How many did she make you do?" Claire asked.

"At least 35 and the ball had wayyy too much air in it so it was super hard" Kristen said.

"When is your first game anyway?" Alicia asked.

"Not this weekend but the weekend after we're versing Mount Kisco and I heard that they're _extremely _good" Kristen said.

"Whatever the case is you're going to be AHmazing I mean you were already the star of the Sirens and you definitely will be something more on the Soccer Sisters" Alicia said.

"Thanks Leesh" Kristen said slightly brightening up.

"Now back to Dyl, can you at least give us _one_ hint about the Marvilous Marvils episode this week? Is it about you?" Alicia asked.

"Let's just put it this way they put me through hell filming it" Dylan said.

"Damn you sound sooo excited" Claire said.

Dylan rolled her eyes, "I would at least be more enthusiastic if they weren't portraying me as a psychopath."

Alicia laughed, "I highly doubt they're portraying you as a psychopath."

Dylan opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Yes she did _love_ being famous and a TV star but her friends just didn't understand the complicated feelings she was feeling right now even she didn't understand it herself.

"Did anyone do the math homework btw? I forgot" she said quickly changing the subject and almost instantaneously she and Alicia looked at Kristen and Claire.

"Yeah, here" Kristen said. "But you have to give it to me by third period."

"Got it" Dylan said.

"Anyone want a latte for first period?" Alicia sang.

"ME!" Dylan, Kristen, and Claire shouted.

Alicia walked over to the Starbucks Kiosk and ordered four lattes she couldn't help but wonder how on Earth she was still keeping up the alpha roll because after all she knew deep down the job wasn't and never will be meant for her.

There was a voice in the back of her head cheering her on and it was a voice that she heard almost every day. It reminded her of Massie's voice but she quickly pushed the thought of the ex-alpha out of her head or she was bound to start crying and her mascara was definitely not waterproof.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


End file.
